just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Kyungastan
Nova Kyungastan (pronnounced "Kee-Joonga-Stahn", rus. Новый Киюнгастан) is a nation featured in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXhange series'.' Politics and Administration After the fall of the Soviet Union, the country changed its flag and leadership many times. It was a part of Azerbaijan, then it was a separatist democratic republic, then it became an Islamic theocracy, and then the Kyungastan finally found itself under the overarching banner of the "People's Republic" clinging to be assimilated into Russian Federation. While de jure being a Parliamentary Republic, under Gazibagandov's agenda Kyungastan's central government organized itself in ways that copies old Soviet Republics. It has a single political party and does not allow separation of powers. Regional administrations are called "soviety" or "shuravi", and strictly control most aspects of citizens' daily lives. Nova Kyungastan has reached a fragile balance between regional powers, such as Iran and Russia, and due to Gazibagandov's clever diplomatic tricks, the nation is an official ally of both. This however forces it's population into Shia cultural customs, while the majority of it are Sunni Muslims. Kyungastan's regime strongly suppresses any liberal and democratic ideologies, and directly opposes Western nations in their supposed "global imperialism" agenda against lesser countries. The country is not recognized as a sovereign state by most NATO members except France and Belgium. Law and Order While being overly oppressive, Gazibagandov's regime is known for effectively fighting crime (except crimes committed by the State itself, commonly making deals with Russian bratva and Eurpoean smugglers). Its law enforcement system currently consists of: *People's Militia (Narodnaya Militsya), a rather typical police force responding to petty crimes and conducting investigations *OMON teams, which serve as Riot Police and SWAT units in cases that do not require direct military response. *State Security Service, a higher grade investigation agency that also provides protection for major government figures of the Kyungastan. Geography Nova Kyungastan lies in the now barren seafloor of the Caspian sea, surrounded by murky, polluted waters and scorched deserts. The archipelago consists of three large islands, with hills and rocky deserts being most common type of terrain. It has a heavily polluted environment, with large industrial complexes, uranium mines and gas pipelines being more common, then vegetation. While for once having large industrial (and old Soviet naval) shipyards, today Nova Kyungastan maritime giants lie silent and abandoned, as sea level dropped drastically, making it impossible for large ships to navigate Caspian sea. Presence of the AirEx station also creates large red sand storms to the north of the islands, bristling with high energy ion bursts. History Being a barren wasteland with no fertile lands, the archipelago lied silent and uninhabitable until the days of the Soviet Union, when a government expedition discovered large deposits of Uranium, Aluminium and small natural gas sources at the sea floor. It also possessed a good strategic placement for a naval base, and so the "great industrialization" of the islands begun. During the time of Cold War, it was a land of opportunity for Soviet people - salaries were higher then anywhere else in the country, apartments were free for the personnel employed in mines and manufacturing plants, and proximity to Iranian border made it easier for smugglers to acquire Western goods. Unfortunately, with the fall of the USSR, this small "workers paradise" fell into chaos of unending wars on political, ideological and religious basis. It only stopped in 2011, when Gazibagandov came to power with the help of his Russian masters and their small contingent of troops. For a decade, there was something that might be called as "peace through oppression", with no major conflict to tear down the nation. It's economy even improved a little with the help of Russian government and the Black Hand, heavily investing is military infrastructure and making deals for a decade-long "rent" of it's land masses. Unfortunately, there's clearly a new conflict roaring at the horizon with the rise of United Democratic Opposition movement, once again clinging to a bloody war on Kyungastanian soil. Industry Most of Nova Kyungastan industrial complexes, once serving the needs of the great Soviet military machine, now lie in ruins, a grim reminder of the era long passed. Most of the nation GDP comes from Uranium and Aluminium ore developments, as well as other mining facilities. It also holds a part of the Trans-Siberian pipeline from the Russian Federation to Europe, and takes advantage of it by receiving huge rental cuts. In the recent years republic's heavy Industry have seen some rejuvenation due to efforts of Black Hand for bringing materials and heavy construction infrastructure as near as possible to their AirEx project on the Caspian seafloor. Most of the Kyungastan energy comes from old coal plants, but there is also a nuclear station that is currently under construction. It does not use any renewable energy sources due to lack of Government's budget. The labour in the country is impressively cheap on par with some African nations, but also unqualified, which makes Nova Kyungastan a rather low-priority option for the foreign investors. Military Nova Kyungastan has a moderately powerful military for such a small nation, mostly due to enormously large stockpiles of the old Soviet vehicles, as the archipelago was supposed to be a launching point for the USSR's campaign against Iran. It also has pretty competent troops and officers, as well as skillful commanders hardened in perpetual conflicts. Unfortunately for the regime, the opposition has the same skills and experience. Some portions of the islands are under direct control of the Russian Armed Forces, bearing the "peacekeeping" mission at the archipelago. Gazibagandov also receives help of Iranian "specialists", providing elite troops for his army. The Armed Forces of the Kyungastan are divided into the Army and the Air Force, with no Navy or Marine units (all maritime ships are considered to be part of the Army) Trivia *Cities and Industrial Areas of Kyungastan are heavily inspired by real life cities of Mariupol, Cherepovets and Norilsk. Gallery AK1.jpg|A capital city of the Nova Kyungastan, Ishmagrad. AK2.jpg|Country's shoreline. AK3.jpg|Average street at dusk. AK5.jpg|A small industrial town. BHcnt.jpg|Black Hand control station. Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange